worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Carthian Preparatory School
The''' Carthian Preparatory School''' is a prestigious private school in the City of Cartham. It is found in the Academic District of the city. The school is widely considered to be the best school available in Cartham. Because the Carthian Preparatory School is very prestigious and is extremely expensive to attend, enrollment is rather small. Location The school is located in the Academic District of Cartham City, on Windy Street. It is beside an observatory and an old mansion. The building has extensive grounds with a sparring hall and many courtyards. There is no boarding in the school except for a few teachers and the headmaster. It is said that the building the school is located in once belonged to a very powerful mage, and is imbued with ancient magic. The headmaster, Gyan Baggoly, said himself that he isn't entirely clear about the history of the building, and that there are probably many secrets left to be discovered. School Year The school year begins promptly on September 1st each year, and a great feast is held for the students at lunch time. Missing the first day of school results in detention regardless of circumstances. Classes start at 9 o'clock in the morning and end at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Clubs begin holding meetings two weeks into the school year, once everyone has been acquainted with teachers, each other, and the building. There are two-week-long breaks for Yule and Ostara in December and March. All other holidays have the day of and the two days surrounding them off. The first week of June is when final exams are given. At the end of this week, there is another feast and children are sent home at 6 o'clock in the afternoon with summer work. Administration Headmaster The Headmaster or Headmistress is the chief administrator at the school. They make all the major decisions regarding the safety and the day-to-day functioning of the school, and have the power to override any decision made by any other authoritative facilitator at the school, with the possible exception of the Board of Governors. During both Zelda Kross and Hyacinth Fischbach's time at the school, Gyan Baggoly was the headmaster. Supporting Staff There is a groundskeeper, or caretaker, who works as a gardener or janitor for the school, as well as a healing team for any students or staff who take sick. There are also club leaders, dueling instructors, and librarians working at the school. There are also a number of people working in the kitchens to prepare food for lunches and feasts, one of whom being Hatate Cooke. Teachers * Hahak Happydoe, Zoology & Herbology * Odreh Brownberry, Alchemy * Sophia Woodall, White Magic Subjects The school has in its facility an abundance of wise and talented teachers, each specializing in a specific subject. There are a variety of classes taught at the school, including the core curriculum and electives, available from Year Three onward. Students in Years One to Two have seven classes in addition to a recess period, whereas all other students have eight classes. Students can start dropping classes in their sixth or ninth year, depending on their gender. Literature & Language Arts The Literature & Language Arts department is dedicated to teaching students to read and write, and then allowing students express themselves in writing, and teaching students how to write effectively through examining existing texts. To do this, teachers often assign outside reading and ask students to explore themes throughout the books they read. This department also features the Theatre department, where students are able to enact plays and musicals. Many of the classes in this department are compulsory. The classes offered by this department include different levels of the Theatre Arts, varying levels of Carthian and World Literature, Creative Writing, and Public Speaking. Mathematics The Mathematics department teaches children differing levels of mathematics, ultimately ending up in very rigorous classes. Many of the classes in this department are compulsory. The classes offered by this department include Algebra, Arithmetic, Calculus, Geometry, and Trignometry. Science The Science department teaches children differing levels of the sciences, and how they apply to everyday life. Many of the classes in this department are compulsory. The classes offered by this department include Anatomy, Astronomy, Horticulture, Monsters & Defense, and Zoology & Herbology. Social Studies The Social Studies department is dedicated to teaching students the history of Cartham, as well as helping them form an opinion on social issues. Many of the classes in this department are compulsory. The classes offered by this department include Carthian Government, Geography, History of Cartham, History of Royal Families, Philosophy, Politics, Psychology, and World History. Languages The Languages department endeavors to teach each child enrolled in the school at least one other language before they graduate, and educate them about other cultures. The classes in this department are compulsory for a few years, but optional in later years. The languages students can learn are Ancient Carthian, Dragonspeak and Merspeak. Art The Art department hopes to teach children to think creatively, allow them to express themselves through visual art, and teach them techniques to better their talents. The classes in this department are compulsory only for the first three years. The classes offered by this department include differing levels of Art, Ceramics, and Photography, as well as Art History. Magic The Magic department hopes to teach children magical spells and how to use them effectively and easily. The only class compulsory in this department is Alchemy. The other types of magic taught here are Basic Magic, White Magic, Elemental Magic, and Runes. Music The Music department hopes to teach children to think creatively, allow them to express themselves through music, and teach them techniques to better their talents. The classes in this department are compulsory only for the first three years. The classes offered by this department include differing levels of Band, Chorus, Orchestra, and Piano, as well as Music Theory and basic Music for the first three years. Physical Education The Physical Education department hopes to keep children active and promote joining the Royal Army, Navy, or the Crownguard. Students have a physical education class for many years before being allowed to select Aerobics, Adventure Training, or Knight Training, the latter of which allows one to train similarly to the Crownguard school credit. Student Years Students years one to three are comparable to primary school levels. The first two years are offered seven classes and a recess period, whereas Third Years are able to choose from a few electives. As years progress, students are able to choose more electives and have more individualized education. The last year required for girls is Year Six, and the last year required for boys is Year Nine. Most students make it to those years or continue for a few more, after which they are celebrated in a graduation ceremony. Students who drop out prior to their designated year or stop in the middle of the year do not get celebrated at graduation. There is a very special graduation for students who make it through all eleven years. Clubs Art Club The Art Club meets every Tuesday and Thursday, where students can work on artwork and get advice from teachers and fellow artists. Sophia Woodall is one of the supervisors of the Art Club. Cooking Club The Cooking Club meets every Wednesday, and students can learn new recipes and practice culinary skills. Fencing Club The Fencing Club meets every Thursday, and students can spar with one another and learn skills helpful in combat. A Warthorn Elf and Hahak Happydoe supervised the Fencing Club in Queen Zelda's time. Eraol Schaffer and Hahak Happydoe supervise the club in Hyacinth's time. Magic Club The Magic Club meets every Monday, and students learn new spells and practice them. Music Club The Music Club meets every Tuesday, and students learn and practice new music, and discuss instruments and songs. Sewing Club The Sewing Club meets every Thursday, and students can learn how to sew and create their own projects. Student Council The Student Council is a group of distinguished students who help advise teachers and the headmaster and offer student opinions. Their meetings are scheduled beforehand, usually monthly. Theatre Club The Theatre Club meets every day prior to productions and in the months leading up to it for casting, rehearsal, and set building. Wortcunning Club The Wortcunning Club meets every Friday, and students work on maintaining the school's gardens and learning about plants.Category:Schools Category:Education Category:Locations Category:Carthian Preparatory School Category:Cartham City